Niloof/Dialogue
During Underground Pass Quest *'Niloof:' back away..back away..wait.. *'Niloof:' ..you're human! *'Player:' that's right, i'm on a quest for king lathas *'Player:' we need to find a way through these caverns *'Niloof:' ha ha, listen up, we came here as miners decades ago *'Niloof:' completely unaware of the evil that lurked in the caverns *'Niloof:' there's no way through, not while iban still rules *'Niloof:' he controls the gateway,the only way to the other side *'Player:' what gateway? *'Niloof:' it once stood as the the 'well of voyage' *'Niloof:' a gateway to west runescape *'Niloof:' now ibans moulded it into a pit of the damned *'Niloof:' a portal to zamoraks darkest realms *'Niloof:' he sends his followers there, never to return *'Niloof:' only once iban is destroyed can the well be restored *'Player:' but how? *'Niloof:' if i knew, i would have slain him already *'Niloof:' seek out the witch, his guide , his only confidante *'Niloof:' only she knows how to rid us of iban *'Niloof:' she lives on the platforms above, we dare not go there *'Niloof:' here, take some food to aid your journey *''(Niloof give you some food)'' *'Player:' thanks niloof, take care *'Niloof:' you too Talking to him again *'Player:' hello niloof *'Niloof:' so you still live, not many survive down here *'Player:' as i can see *'Niloof:' don't stay too long traveller *'Niloof:' ibans calls will soon penetrate your delicate human mind *'Niloof:' and you'll also become one of his minions *'Niloof:' you must go above and find the witch kardia *'Niloof:' she holds the secret to ibans destruction After getting the A Doll of Iban *'Player:' niloof, i found the witch's house *'Niloof:' and...? *'Player:' i found a strange book and this.. *''(you show niloof the strange doll)'' *'Niloof:' the witches rag doll, this here be black magic traveller *'Niloof:' iban was magically conjured in that very item *'Niloof:' his four elements of bieng are guarded somewhere in this cave *'Niloof:' his shadow, his flesh, his conscience and his blood *'Niloof:' if you can retrieve these, with the flask... *'Niloof:' you will be able destroy iban... *'Niloof:' and ressurect the 'well of voyage' After getting the A Doll of Iban but losing the book *'Player:' niloof, i found the witch's house *'Niloof:' and...? *'Niloof:' i found this old book *'Niloof:' i'm not sure if it's of any use to you traveller After getting the A Doll of Iban but losing the doll *'Player:' niloof, i found the witch's house *'Niloof:' and...? *'Player:' i found a strange doll and a book *'Player:' but i've lost the doll *'Niloof:' well it's a good job i found it *'Niloof:' the witches rag doll, this here be black magic traveller *'Niloof:' mixed with the right ingredients the doll can inflict serious harm *'Niloof:' these four elements of being are guarded somewhere in this cave *'Niloof:' his shadow, his flesh, his conscience and his blood *'Niloof:' if you can retrieve these,combined with the doll... *'Niloof:' you will be able destroy iban... *'Niloof:' and ressurect the 'well of voyage' After entering Zamorakian Temple with a complete doll, having lost the doll *'Player:' hi niloof *'Niloof:' traveller, thank the stars you're still around *'Niloof:' i thought your time had come *'Player:' i've still a few years in me yet *'Niloof:' i found something i think you need traveller *'Player:' the doll? *'Niloof:' i found it while slaying some of the souless, here *''(niloof gives you the doll of iban)'' *'Player:' it's about time i delt with iban *'Niloof:' good luck to you, you'll need it *'Niloof:' may the strength of the elders be with you *'Player:' take care niloof After entering Zamorakian Temple with a complete doll, having the doll *'Player:' hi niloof *'Niloof:' traveller, thank the stars you're still around *'Niloof:' i thought your time had come *'Player:' i've still a few years in me yet *'Player:' it's about time i delt with iban *'Niloof:' good luck to you, you'll need it *'Niloof:' may the strength of the elders be with you *'Player:' take care niloof After the quest *''(the dwarf seems to be busy)'' Category:Quest dialogues Category:Underground Pass